


for years of missing each other

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Sara has looked up to her sister, but Laurel never knew why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for years of missing each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Arrow: Laurel/Sara - kisses" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Compare and Contrast" at genprompt-bingo Round 3.

For as long as she can remember, Sara has been looking up to her big sister, forever trying to catch up with her, forever wanting to be by her side.

Laurel never understood why Sara would "steal" all her stuff. She suspected it was childish jealousy: whatever Laurel had, Sara needed, too. Her clothes, her makeup – yes, even her boyfriend.

What Laurel didn't know was that Sara wore her clothes because they'd hugged her sister's body, used her lipstick because it'd touched her lips, kissed Oliver because it was the next best thing to kissing Laurel. Sara spent her nights with Oliver fantasizing about how he'd fucked her sister. Once, they fell into bed after a bout of heavy drinking, and Oliver whispered Laurel's name into her ear. Instead of getting angry, Sara imagined herself doing the same, imagined Laurel naked and willing, and herself whispering her sister's name like no other sound existed in the world. Guilt and shame crashed through her body, and Sara came instantly.

That was years ago; Sara is no longer the same person. She has been with another woman, and Laurel didn't mind. She has killed, and Laurel forgave her. Yet what she hasn't done is tell her sister how she felt.

The next time the opportunity arises and they're both alone, Sara doesn't let go when her sister hugs her. Unapologetically, she cradles her sister's face and gently brushes her lips over Laurel's.

What harm can there be in a few small kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Adrienne Rich's Poem "Twenty-One Love Poems: III."


End file.
